1. Field of Invention
This invention relates to a holder for fishing poles and, in particular, a holder with a universally adjustable bracket.
2. Brief Statement of the Prior Art
Various attempts have been made to provide a fishing pole holder that is useful to hold fishing poles in upright positions on boats, in trolling positions during sport fishing. The poles must be supported with sufficient security that sudden jerks or pulls on the fishing line do not remove the pole from the holder. Holders with frictional locks are not suitable for this purpose. Consequently, the mounting brackets which have been used previously have been rigidly attached to their supports, often requiring drilling of the supports for permanent mounting of the holders. These holders have not provided adjustability in the angle of the supporting sleeve to its mounting bracket, thereby severely curtailing the possible installation locations for the holders.